Chris (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' *"Ah, ___. I'ts been awhile." *"Hello, ___. Welcome." *"Hi, ____. Come on in." *"Hi, welcome. Make yourself at home." 'Chat' Male Version *"Whew. I'm tired. I should go home and rest." *"It's tough for a woman who work to support their families." *"I wonder what would be good for dinner tonight..." *"What work do you mainly do on your farm? I'm interested!" *"Working in the city has its fun side, but being here is best for my son and husband." *"___ farm is pretty famous in town. Why is it famous you ask? That's something I won't say. He he he." *'At home:' "Coming all the way out here... is something going on?" *'At beach:' "Wally spends time together with the family here. Day in and day out, working and training, it's not good for the body." *'When shown your dog/cat:' "Wally likes animals, and I do, too." *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "Oh, are you going to propose? Who is it going to be? I'm really interested to know." *'After marriage:' "Since you got married, you know, you settled down quite a bit. Ha, ha, ha. You don't have to get so embarrassed. It's the truth." When Hugh gets older: *"Wally expected a lot of Hugh from the time he was born." *"It would be good if Hugh could become a top athlete like his father.." Female Version *"I wonder what would be a good dish for today." *"It's fun working in the town, but when I think of my husband and son I know here's best." *"It's tough being a working woman, isn't it? Let's both keep working hard." *"Sigh. I'm tired out. I'm going home to have a rest." *"What are you specializing in at the ranch? I'm interested!" *"___ ranch's pretty famous around town, you know. Why's it famous? That's a secret. Ha ha ha!" *"My husband's been expecting a lot of Hugh since he was born. I hope Hugh becomes a top athlete like his father, but.." *'At the beach:' "My husband's spending time with the family today. After all, it's bad for his health to work and train every day." *'At home: '"I'm surprised you'd come all this way. What are you after?" *'When shown your cat/dog:' "My husband loves animals, and so do I." *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "Oh, are you going to propose? To who, I wonder?" *'After you are married:' "___, you've settled down a lot since you got married. Ha ha ha! You don't need to be embarressed. I'm telling the truth." 'Gifts' Male Version *'Loved: '"Oh, that! I love it! Thanks!" *'Liked: '"Wow, I'm so happy! Thanks a lot." *'Neutral:' "Thanks." *'Disliked:' "I don't like this so much... No, it's nothing." *'Hated:' "I'm no good with dogs... I'll give this to Wally." *'Birthday Gift:' "Today is my birthday. Thank you." *'When given jewelry:' "This looks so expensive. Are you sure I can have it? Well, thank you.." *'When given accessories: '"What? You're giving this to me? I'm so happy!" *'When given perfume:' "What a wonderful smell. Can I really have it? Thanks!" Female Version *'Loved:' "Oh, that's it! I love it! Thank you!" *'Liked:' "Oh, I'm so pleased! Thank you." *'Neutral:' "Thank you." *'Disliked:' "I don't really... No, never mind." *'Hated:' "I can't deal with this.. I'll let my husband have it." *'Birthday Gift:' "It's my birthday today. Thank you very much." *'When given jewelry: '"What? You'll give it to me? That's great!" *'When given accessories:' "Are you sure I can have this? It looks awfully expensive. Thank you very much!" *'When given perfume: '"That smells nice. Can I have it? Thank you!" 'Festivals' Beach Opening: ''' *(male version): "All you can eat" events are helpful for a housewife." *(male version): "Shall we take the leftovers home with us?" *(female version): "All you can eat is great for a housewife." *(female version): "Maybe I'll bring home the leftovers?" '''Cow Festival: *"How can I read a cow's hoof? I'll have to look into it." *"If cows don't have hand lines maybe look for scratches, it's udderly confusing..." *'You enter a cow (male version):' "I can tell the future. I say your cow has a 99% chance of winning the competition." *'You enter a cow and lose (male version): '"What the...? My prediction was totally wrong. Well, I did say there was only a 99% chance... I guess that 1% caught up with you." *'You enter a cow (female version): '"Based on my prediction, ___'s cow has a 99% chance of to win." *'You enter a cow and lose (female version):' "Uh oh. My prediction was a bit off. Well, I did say 99%... Must have been that 1%, huh?" *'You enter a cow and win (female version):' "See? Just as I predicted." Category:DS Quotes